


Different

by ImNotOkay_IPromise



Series: Different [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, Mild Blood, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOkay_IPromise/pseuds/ImNotOkay_IPromise
Summary: Virgil moves into an apartment with three other people. But, he has a secret. Can he keep himself hidden from...them?





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my new series! I am new on this website so it might suck at first. But I'm trying, okay? There is gay. If you are not okay with gay then leave.

It was Virgil's first day at the apartment. He didn't have much, just a couple of things in his backpack and a lot in a duffel bag. Backpack containing his laptop and other electronics plus his sketchbooks, paints, brushes, and canvases. His duffel bag contained his clothes and other decorations and such for his room. According to his roommates he met earlier, they apologized as he was getting a smaller room, which Virgil waved off saying it was fine. He prefered little space. 

Walking through the door, the chatter stopped. 

"Virgil, is that you?" A voice spoke, turning to face him. The one who spoke was named Patton. His eyes were an electric green, covered by his glasses. Virgil couldn't see the rest of his body at the moment.

"Uh, yeah. It's me." Virgil mumbled in response. He nodded his head down. "Which room is mine again?" 

"That one over there." Another one spoke, pointing to the door one over from the front door. Logan. He had blue- ish gray- ish eyes that were also covered by glasses. From what Virgil could see, Logan was the most formal of them all, wearing a black button up shirt and a tie. Virgil shuffled his feet before walking over quickly, closing his door as soon as he entered. 

They were right. His room was small. There was a desk in the left corner and a bed on the right side. It was a full size but had no sheets at all. Virgil had, luckily, bought all the blankets and pillows, which were all in his duffel bag.  
There was one single window which Virgil groaned at. He didn't exactly like his room to be bright. But, he did buy some curtains that would block out most of the light. He plopped the bags on the ground and started unpacking.

After setting everything up, Virgil heard Patton calling his name.

"Y-yes Patton?" Virgil peered around the doorframe of his room.

"It's dinner time!" Patton said gleefully.

"I'm coming." He ducked his head down and walked to a seat at the end of the table. He didn't make any eye contact as everyone else around him spoke. 

"Virgil?" Virgil's head shot up quickly.

"U-uh, what?" He said looking around to see who said his name. It was Roman. He had a maroon hoodie over a white shirt that had a crown on it. Everyone was looking at Virgil and in response he blushed, pulled his hoodie over his head and dropped his head again. 

"I asked where you worked." 

"Oh uh, I work at a small arts and crafts shop." Virgil then picked up a piece of pizza from the center of the table and ate it quickly, excusing himself afterward. But before he could retreat to his room, he accidentally knocked over his glass of water. Next thing everyone knew, it was in Virgil's hand, no water spilled at all. 

"How did you-" Logan started. 

"I-i-its not important!!" Virgil ran away quickly to his room. As soon as the door shut he sighed. He raised his right hand, the one he used to catch the glass, and saw as a red mark on his palm quickly disappear. He sighed again, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He shuffled his way to his bed and flopped down on it. He put in his earbuds and turned on some My Chemical Romance and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, Virgil was surprised to see Logan up. 

"Dude, it's 5am. What are you doing up?" Virgil asked. Logan jumped in his seat.

"Oh Virgil, I did not see you." Logan said, pushing his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. "I tend to wake up early. Is there a problem with that? You are up now." 

"I, uh, tend to get anxious if I'm late so I wake up early as to not worry myself." Virgil scratched the back of his neck nervously. Logan nodded. 

"I understand." Logan looked back at the book he was reading as he spoke. Virgil was surprised at his answer but tried to make sure it didn't show. Suddenly the silence was too awkward for Virgil and he started to get anxious to end the convo. 

"Well, I'm gonna go do something like stare at a wall until it's time to go." Virgil walked away. 

 

Virgil shot up. He accidentally fell asleep. 

"CRAP!" He checked his clock… which revealed he only slept for a few minutes. He sighed in relief before getting up. He walked to the kitchen, noticing that Logan was no longer there. In fact, he noticed it was darker, more eerie. 

"Logan?" Virgil called out. His voice echoed around the room. "Logan?!" He called slightly louder. Not getting an answer back, he called once more, his eyes shooting around the room."LOGAN?!" Logan suddenly walked out of his room. 

"Oh, Lo I've been looking all ov-" Virgil stopped. Logan's eyes were… black. "L-lo are you okay?" Suddenly, Patton and Roman burst out of their rooms, their eyes the same pitch black as Logan's. They surrounded Virgil.

"G-guys this isn't funny! GUYS!"

 

Virgil shot awake in a cold sweat. After panting for a few minutes, he got up. Walking up to his door, he had a rush of panic. Hoping the dream wasn't true, he stepped out to find Logan sitting exactly where he was before. He heaved out a big breath he didn't realize he was holding in. 

"Virgil, are you okay?" Logan questioned in a worried tone. Virgil nodded and took another big breath before walking over, avoiding Logan's eyes.

 

"I'm gonna head off to work." Virgil told everyone. Patton smiled.

"Okay! Good luck!!" Virgil nodded and got on the bus. He pulled his left hand out of his pocket to check the damage of the panic attack from his nightmare. Still healing. He sighed as he retreated his hand to his pocket and let the music take over. It'd be a while before he reached his job.


	2. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple day in the household. Introducing Mr. Spider!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter and I'm sorry. Just wanted to get it done!

Chapter 2

Virgil came home in an okay mood. Better than usual at least. He walked through the door to find Roman sprawled out on the couch watching Disney movies.

"Disney? Really?" Virgil smirked from the kitchen, grabbing a drink.

"Well, yeah! Disney is my favorite!!" Roman announced proudly. "Wait. Are you saying you don't like DISNEY?!" Roman gasped dramatically and placed his hand on his chest. 

"Heh, nah I like Disney." Virgil chuckled. 

"Really? A dark soul like you?" 

"Don't act surprised." Virgil went to sit down but had a problem. "Move your feet, hotshot."

"Awwww you think I'm hot."

"No I think you're unbelievably annoying."

"Um, exCUSE ME?!" Roman gasped again. Virgil laughed. Roman moved his feet and Virgil sat down, pulling his legs up onto the couch and curling into himself. Roman's eyebrow curved up.

"What is this?" Roman motioned to Virgil's ball form. 

"Oh, uh, just something I do. Y'know, habits." Virgil curled into himself a bit more because he was in the spotlight. It made him nervous. Suddenly, Virgil shot up from his spot. Roman jumped back.

"Dude, are you okay?" Roman said.

"Yeah, sorry. Getting a bad feeling about something…" Virgil sat back down and sighed softly. He wasn't seeing things, was he? He thought he saw… wait, what the hell?

Later, Patton showed up. He was minorly exhausted from the day he had. But, he kept a smile on his face no matter what. But what he came home to… was quite strange.

"Why are you guys standing on the table?" Patton dropped the grocery bags on the floor and put his hands on his hips.

"Th-there was- and we- uh…" Roman stuttered.

"There's a spider on the floor!!" Virgil burst out. Patton yelped, grabbed the food, and jumped on the table. 

"How about we just stay up here?" Patton spoke, eyes wide open scanning the floor. The other nodded in response.

"AH CRAP THERE IT IS!!!!" Roman's voice rang out. The others screamed. 

"Please, calm yourselves. It is only a little spider." Logan called from his doorway. He swiped it off the ground and held it up to the others faces. They all jumped back. 

"Get it AWAY!!" Patton squeaked. Logan sighed, muttering something about 'those scaredy- cats…' before taking the spider outside safely. Roman, Virgil and Patton all sighed in relief and got down from the table. After getting back on track, Patton announced that he was cooking and would have no problem teaching the others. Only Virgil took up on the offer. He'd been wanting to learn ever since… he didn't want to think about his parents right now. Sighing, he reset his mood. No need to be upset over something that happened 11 years ago, when he was only 13…


	3. The Past Comes Back to Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's mind reminds him about what happened when he was 10. Warning: kinda sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki here's this. 😭

It happened 11 years ago. 

Virgil had recently turned 13 and thought it was time to reveal these powers of his. 

"Mom? Dad? Can I tell you something?" He said, walking into the Living Room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" His mother asked. She had short, curled brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, soft like the wings of a dove. His father directly next to her. His hair was more of a dark brown, eyes a murkier gray. That's the most Virgil can really remember about them. 

"So… here. Um…" Virgil placed his right hand in front of his body and lifted a glass of water, bringing to himself. After taking a quick swig, he placed it back. 

"Yeah…" He spoke softly. His parents, however, weren't smiling. The were frowning. 

"Son." His father said.

"Y-yeah dad?" Virgil stuttered.

"Go and pack clothes and your phone." His father nodded towards Virgil's room. 

After packing, his mother told him to go outside and play. He did just that. He walked outside and suddenly heard: click. 

They locked the door.

"Mommy?! Daddy?!" Virgil called. "MOMMY!! DADDY!!" He screamed while banging on the door. He did that until the day became night. He finally picked up his phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"M-m-my parents k-kicked me out of t-the house."

"Okay. Please stay calm. What is your name?"

"V-Virgil Sanders."

"Age?"

"13…"

"We're sending a police car to your location. Address?"

"(Said address)."

"Okay. Someone is on their way. Please stay put."

"Th-thank you." He hung up.

 

Virgil woke up with tears running down his cheeks. It was 2am, he saw. He laid back down, placed his head in his hands, and cried himself to sleep.


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil decides to tell everyone about his power...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... Short sry Xb

"Virgil?" A voice called.

"Hmm? whos derr?" Virgil muttered sleepily.

"It's me, Patton." Virgil sat up.

"What are you doing in here?" 

"I, uh… heard you crying last- oh right. This morning." Patton admitted. Virgil froze. "I was wondering… what happened, Virge?"

"..."

"Virgil?"

"Get everyone rounded up in the Living Room. I… there's something I haven't told you guys yet."

 

"Umm, Virge? What are we doing? What's going on?" Roman asked while Patton shoved him and the others on the couch.

"Patton? Sit down." Virgil attempted to keep his voice steady but it was difficult.

"... Okay. So the simplest way to explain is…" Virgil took a couple deep breaths before: "I have Telekinesis!" He sucked in air and screwed his eyes shut. After his parents reaction…

"Hey. Virgil." Patton spoke gently. Hearing his name, Virgil flinched and pulled his head back. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He opened one eye to see Patton. 

"Breathe, Virgil." 

That was a difficult thing to do.  
But Virgil did it. 

After calming down, Virgil told his story about his mom and dad and what they did. 

"...and that's why I've been afraid to tell you guys." Virgil sighed. 

It was nice to be heard and comforted instead of being thrown out like trash.

But he knew they would hate him if they knew what was after him and him alone.

Chapter 4 ½

"Are you ready?"

"Of course, sir."

"Is his location pinned?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's kill this freak, shall we?"

"Yes, Mr. Deceit..."


	5. Slight Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil did something... Something a bit bad. But, he accidentally dragged Roman with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is slight gay.

After getting that off his chest, Virgil felt more at ease. He could use his powers freely and no one would question it. It almost made him feel safe.

Almost.

He had to remember that they were coming. For him. He hadn't told anyone about them but he knew they were coming and soon.

"Hey, Virge!" Roman called as soon as Virgil left his room. 

"Yes, Roman?" He said Roman's name with distaste.

"Whoa, man. You okay?" Roman spoke. Virgil sighed.

"Sorry. Sorry. I'm stressed right now." Virgil said, tugging his fingers through his hair. Roman put his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"What's up?"

"... Don't wanna talk about it." Virgil shook Roman's hand off and strutted back into his room. After Virgil's door shut, Roman walked to the couch and laid down. 

Grabbing the remote, he turned on some Disney movies.

Eventually, Virgil came out of his room and laid down with Roman, who'd fallen asleep, and fell asleep as well.

 

Roman awoke and immediately felt his face warm up. There Virgil was, face shoved in the couch… and blocking Roman's way off the couch. 

"Dammit Virgil…" Roman groaned quietly, slapping his hand against his face. "Ow." Suddenly, Roman looked up and saw…

"Virge. Virgil wake up…" He stopped. "Virge…"

"Something happened…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let everyone know that this Fanfic is based off of ResidentAnchor's A Lesson In Practicality. Go check it out! You will love it I guarantee. ❤️❤️


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a minor anxious breakdown but Roman helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention and simulation of a panic attack. At least how it is for me, I guess. It sucks XD.

"Virgil! Virgil's Sanders!" Roman shouted.

"roman… stop." Virgil barely murmured. Roman froze.

"Virgil, what's going on?" Virgil gasped before he answered:

"panic attack." Virgil groaned.

"Okay, you don't have to talk anymore." Roman whispered. Virgil nodded slowly. 

"Now, Virgil. I want you to follow the instructions I give you." Roman commanded quietly. "They will help." He added as to not stress Virgil out more.

"Alright, inhale for four seconds…" Roman waited as Virgil followed the instructions. "Good, now hold for six seconds… very good. Let that out for seven seconds… now, repeat this process a couple times, okay?" Virgil nodded a bit faster than before, which meant it was helping.  
Suddenly, the world snapped back to the way it originally was. They were back in the apartment.

"Virge what was that?" Roman questioned as soon as Virgil got up.

"Ugh. Just a place that my panic attacks bring me." He stretched and crossed his arms. "Never liked it there…" He mumbled to himself. Roman stood up and took Virgil's hand.

"What the hell are you-?" Virgil was cut off by Roman's finger.

"Vee, what is this?" Roman pointed to the four indentations in Virgil's palm. Virgil quickly tugged his hand back, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I clench my hand into a fist when I'm having a panic attack." Virgil responded. "It's a grounding technique." 

"Well, if you're ever having a panic attack, come to me. Wake me up if you have to." Roman chuckled. "Just come to me, okay?"

"... Okay."

"... Hey, Ro?"

"Yeah Virge?"

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so deactive, everyone! Also this chapter is short as hell so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pretty normal day. Or night. (Running out of ideas XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important stuff in bottom notes. Please read when you finish chapter.

Virgil was sitting at his small-ish desk and humming to a Panic! At The Disco song (I Write Sins Not Tragedies, to be exact) while doodling in his sketchbook. He paused and twirled the pencil between his fingers before making a few changes here and there.

"Aanndd… done!" He muttered to himself with satisfaction. It'd been a while since he had actually sat down and done some art. But music gave him inspiration. 

"Oh Viiiiiirgiiiiil!" Patton called through Virgil's door. Virgil jumped and threw off his headphones. He stopped to pause the music and put his headphones down in a calmer manner.

"Yeah, Pat?" He said, opening the door.

"Oh, were you doing something? Sorry didn't mean to interrupt!" Patton apologized.

"It's fine. Just doodling. What's up?" 

"Just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready." Patton smiled. Virgil followed Patton to the Living Room where the other two were sitting. Logan had taken his own spot on the recliner next to the couch while Roman was lounging against the left arm of the couch. Virgil walked up silently and ruffled Roman's hair.

"What the- HEY!!" Roman exclaimed with distaste. Virgil laughed and grabbed his dinner before sitting down opposite to Roman.

"And I was having a good hair day too." Roman huffed, looking over at the dark man. Virgil shrugged.

"Couldn't resist. Besides, it was gonna happen eventually. You get a gnarly bed head in the morning." 

"Well, that's enough out of you two. What do you guys wanna do?" Patton cut in. Virgil and Roman shrugged and Logan's mind was lost in his book. "Lo?" Logan jumped. 

"Yes, Patton?" 

"I asked everyone, including you, what we'd want to do."

"Oh, uh…" Logan scratched the back of his head before shrugging as well. Patton sighed. 

"I have a project I should be working on." Virgil said, excusing himself.

"What kind of project?" Roman questioned.

"Uh…" Virgil nervously scratched his hand. "an art project." He mumbled. Roman gasped.

"Can I see it?!" He asked, overly excited. Virgil shrugged and nodded, leading Roman into his room. 

 

"So, it's something simple…" Virgil remarked, anxiously showing Roman the drawing. 

It was a drawing, more of a diagram, of Virgil's hoodie. Or at least, it looked like it. There were patches sewn into random places on the arms and occasional stitches as well. The hood itself was a lighter color. Roman couldn't tell very well since it was a black and white drawing. Roman gasped quietly.

"Virge, this is… amazing." Roman's eyes seemed to sparkle with inspiration. Virgil chuckled nervously. 

"don't waste your compliments on me." Virgil's voice was muffled by his hoodie as he blushed. He never really took compliments well. 

"I'm serious! I absolutely love it!" Roman grinned. Virgil smiled lightly before covering it up. Roman ruffled Virgil's hair before walking out. Virgil huffed.

"That's whatcha get, sucka!" Roman called from around the corner. Virgil laughed to himself before shutting the door. He put his earbuds in and let the music drift him away from the world and into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should let it be known that I'm actually going to a summer camp for basically all of summer I will be deactive for a while. Sorry!
> 
> Lemme rephrase that. I'm going to a day camp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone special decides to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, brand new character!

Virgil woke to a not- so- familiar face above him. He adjusted his vision before jumping back. 

"Remy, what the hell are you doing here?!" Virgil spoke through clenched teeth.

"I wanted to visit you, dad!" Remy smiled. Virgil took a pause to regain his breath before smiling back. He motioned Remy to sit down. 

"So, how's the College life? Your roommates nice to you?" Virgil smirked and added: "Any cute guys or girls there?" He teased. Remy shoved his dad playfully. 

"Shut up!" Remy said before mumbling "He's pretty cool…" 

"Aha! 'He'!!" Virgil pointed out. Remy blushed and ducked their head down before smirking.

"Got a boyfriend yet, pops?" Virgil shoved his kid. 

"Okay, I get to make fun of you, you don't get to make fun of me, dammit!" Virgil laughed. Roman burst into his room suddenly. He started a sentence before freezing. His eyes shot from Virgil to the stranger.

"Um, Virgil who is this?" Roman put his hands out, confused.

"Roman, meet my adopted… um how do I say it? They're non- binary. So son doesn't work. Just, my adopted kid, Remy. Remy, meet my roommate, Roman." Remy got up and shook Roman's hand, while Roman stood there, shocked.

"You have a child?" Roman asked with bewilderment. Virgil nodded and walked up to Remy, tussling their hair.

"Love my little Rems." Remy pushed Virgil's hand away.

"For the last time, dad, I am not LITTLE." They crossed their arms. Virgil chuckled. 

"Yeah, right." He laughed, putting his hand above Remy's head, showing how short they were. 

"DAD!" Remy groaned. But they suddenly paused. Then smirked. 

"So, dad… is this the boyfriend?" Remy said, pointing to Roman. Virgil and Roman's faces went red. They looked at each other in the eyes before looking away quickly. 

"dammit kid." Virgil muttered through his shirt collar. Roman smiled. 

"I mean, he's basically my Prince in Black!" Roman placed a hand on his chest. Virgil covered his face more and blushed harder. 

"Eh, maybe you Prince Tomato. Considering the color of his face right now." Remy laughed.

"Ugh, why are you here in the first place?! To embarrass me?!" Virgil pelted out in anger. He froze. He never got this loud. The two others stopped laughing. 

"Sorry, dad." Remy put their hand on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil sighed.

"My fault. I'm sorry. Just… Rem." Virgil stopped. "He's coming. And soon. So I've been stressed out of my mind trying to plan my attack once he gets here." Remy froze.

"Dad. Why didn't you tell me?! I should be here, protecting you!" Remy burst. Roman cut in before it got worse.

"Guys, who are we talking about? Who's 'he'?" Virgil and Remy looked at each other. Virgil sighed and said:

"He's my older brother..."

"...Deceit Sanders."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any confusion, the way Remy got there was through teleportation. That's his ability.


	9. New Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil explains some things. Plus, someone is hiding something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeyy! I'm not dead! Sorry I've been offline for so long.

Chapter 9

Remy decided to stay with Virgil at the apartment with everyone else. Introductions went pretty well. Roman was still confused. As always. Patton was glad to have another person in the apartment. Logan… he wasn't so thrilled. He preferred a quiet space. Having the others was enough on its own. But another? He's not so sure. After introductions, Virgil cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"So… um I know you are all aware of my Telekinesis." Remy froze.

"Dad, you told them?! What if-" Virgil cut them off.

"Don't need that right now, Rem." Remy sighed and crossed their arms. "Anyway, I thought I might as well tell you all why I've been so stressed recently… so, y'know my parents kicked me out." Patton squeaked sadly. "Well, my older brother, Deceit, led that. It's his power. Manipulation. Not an actual power, but it works." Virgil shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. "So, now, he's after me. And he's coming with his right hand man." Virgil paused. He hated this name and spoke it with distaste. "Remus." 

Logan groaned and dropped his head. "no he didn't." 

"Lo?" Virgil spoke. Logan looked up and shot his eyes left and right. "Wanna say something?" Logan fidgeted with his book. 

"So, me and," He pauses to cough. "Remus were um… best friends when we were younger." Patton gasped. 

"Is he really that bad?" 

"Why?" Logan's eyebrow raised.

"You used incorrect grammar." 

"Oh I did? Uh..." He blushed. "whoops." He muttered. 

“Yeah, you said: “Me and Remus-” Virgil flinched at the name. “-instead of Remus and I.” Logan cleared his throat uncomfortably. 

“I am going back to my room. I have a project-”

“Logan, I am being hunted. Meant to be destroyed. Meant. To. Be. KILLED. And you’re going to work on your computer project?” Virgil pelted out. “Very inconsiderate.” Logan froze and turned.

“I. Am. Going.” He finalized before stomping into his room. 

“Hey, Lo.” Virgil called. “I know you’re hiding something.” Logan froze again. Dammit. 

Virgil tapped his right temple. “Remember, telekinesis…. So…”

“Mind explaining?”


	10. Helping hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil decides to ask for help and we learn something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short I apologise. Just wanted to get it done.

Logan stood frozen in place. He shouldn't tell them, should he? They'd hate him. But…

"Oh, fine!" Logan gave up. He was gonna tell them. He had to. "I used to be Deceit's right hand man, alright? Is that what you wanted, Virgil?!" He stepped closer to Virgil as his eyes glowed. Objects behind him started to raise into the air. Virgil stepped back, but smirked.

"No," he pointed to the objects. "That's what I wanted." Logan flipped around. His power got out of control again. He sighed, resetting his mood and letting the objects fall slowly back in place. He turned back to Virgil, who's hand was out. 

"So, think you could help me with the Deceit issue? You know him best." Virgil's hand was still outstretched. Logan took it and shook it, closing the deal. "Thanks. I was getting anxious. As usual." Logan smiled.

"I have freaking teleportation!! I can help!!" Remy reminded from the couch. Virgil walked over.

"I know kiddo. Don't worry, you'll be able to help too." Virgil kissed Remy's head. Remy pushed Virgil away. 

"Thanks, dad." Remy mumbled. Virgil smirked. Then he went serious again.

"Anyway, he'll be arriving soon. I'm gonna need your guy's help. What do you think?" Virgil spoke.

"Yeah!" Patton quickly agreed.

"Of course." Roman agreed as well. 

"That's all I needed to hear. Now, let's prepare. He can arrive at any moment."


	11. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's gonna go down in the next chapter.

*A couple days later*

Virgil woke up in a cold sweat. He didn't know why until the name flew through his head.

DECEIT

"No! He can't… he can't be here yet!" Virgil jumped out of bed. He ran to everyone's door and knocked loudly. 

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!!" Virgil said in a panicked tone. Remy emerged. Everyone else quickly followed. 

"Dad, what's wrong?!" Remy panicked. Virgil panted for a couple seconds before saying:

"He's here." Everyone gasped. Logan walked forward. 

"It's true. I've been tracking him since I left his side. He's here. And he's got… Remus." Logan groaned. Virgil suddenly collapsed, holding his head and groaning. Remy sped to his side.

"Dad?! What's wrong?!" Remy called out. Virgil stood quickly.

"He sent me a message. It said: 'Meet me at the abandoned theater at 12pm. I'll be there.'" Virgil grabbed his phone. It was 11:43am. 

"We have to go. Now."

"But-" Roman started.

"NOW!!" Virgil grabbed Remy's hand and dragged them to Virgil's car, motioning everyone else along.  
Virgil grabbed the wheel before freezing. He started getting an anxiety attack. 

"Vee? You gonna go?" Roman asked from the passenger seat. Virgil started to hyperventilate but hid it well. He didn't answer.

"Virgil?" Patton put his hand on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil tensed. Roman stroked Virgil arm sympathetically. 

"Here, I'll drive." Roman offered. Virgil slowly nodded and got out of the car. They switched seats and Roman started to drive. Virgil slid down in his seat, curling into himself. He was still hyperventilating as he picked at the skin on his neck. Patton saw him pick his skin and eventually saw blood.

"Virgil!!" Patton squeaked. Virgil tensed again and turned slowly. 

"W-w-what did I do?!" Virgil panicked more. Patton pointed to his neck.

"Please, don't. Just stop." 

"I'm sorry I- I can't help it." Virgil clenched his hand into a fist secretly, letting his nails dig into his skin.

When they got to the theater, Virgil unclenched his hand. There were little indentations in his palm. Since he held it like that for so long, there was some blood dripping out of the indentations. He swore silently.

"Oh, dear Virgil Sanders, how long it's been." Virgil jumped. "Oh, Logan too? What a gift."

"What do you want, Deceit?! Remus?!" Virgil called into darkness. He heard laughter echo around the room. "It's simple really. I want you…"

"To die."


	12. Out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong during the fight...

The lights flickered on. On the rickety stage stood three people.

First, in the middle was Deceit. The left side of his face was coated in green scales, his left eye glowing yellow. He smirked evilly which made Virgil step back nervously.

On the right was Remus. A slight twinge of silver at the front of his hair gave it away. He was smirking with Deceit.

And finally, the third one. He was unknown to Virgil which made Virgil internally panic even more. - who the hell was he?! - Virgil turned to Logan who was just as confused.

"Who's the new guy, Deceit?" Virgil shot over. 

"Not important." Deceit stuck his hand in front of his chest. A few inches above his palm was a burst of a dark flame. Virgil clenched his teeth. Another power he had to reveal to the others. Virgil stuck his hands out, one hand above the other, and inside was a ball of dark purple energy.

"Let's do this." Virgil jumped up, forcing himself to float and shot the ball at Deceit. The third person glitched in front of him. Virgil gasped and pushed himself back ever so slightly. His feet touched the wall and he bounced off, shooting himself towards the stage. His eyes narrowed. He aimed his next shot at Remus. But before Deceit or the other guy could block it, Virgil changed his aim towards the new guy. It strikes him perfectly in the chest as he hits the ground. One down, two more to go. Virgil spoke threateningly.

"Who else wants a piece?" His voice seemed to multiply, a demonic echo following his own voice. Deceit looked at Virgil and took a step back. 

The whites of Virgil's eyes turned pitch black.

Virgil was losing control and he noticed.

"EVERYONE, GET OUT!" Virgil called out.

"Vee, no!" Roman spoke. Virgil lifted everyone up and shoved them out of the room before curling up in a ball in mid-air. He groaned as his head pounded. He was slowly losing control. And for once it wasn't Deceit. The room suddenly filled with black clouds, bolts of purple lightning shooting out of them. 

Virgil gasped in a giant breath before falling to the ground and blacking out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... There is so much drama I'm sorry everyone. I love drama.

Roman grabbed Deceit by the neck and shook him wildly.

"What the hell did you do to Virgil?!" Roman was fighting back tears. "ANSWER ME!" 

"It wasn't… me I s...swear!!" Deceit begged through choked breaths. Roman didn't believe him until Logan spoke up.

"He's telling the truth." Roman sighed. He hesitantly let Deceit go. Deceit crumbled to the ground, coughing hard. After coughing for a bit, he stood up again.

"It's his own power. He used something he doesn't really ever use. So, it affected him negatively… causing this." Deceit pointed to the room they were just pushed out of. He slowly opened the door. The clouds were still there, but they weren't as thick as before. Roman ran in before the others could. His eyes swept from left to right, searching for Virgil. Finally, he found him.

"VIRGIL!!" Roman called out with relief. He ran over only to freeze. Virgil was crumpled on the ground. Roman fell to his knees next to the small man who seemed smaller than usual. Roman leaned down, making sure Virgil was still breathing. He was. Roman sighed in relief.  
Suddenly, Virgil gasped awake. 

"Virgil!!" Everyone called out. Virgil got up slowly, his entire body shaking wildly. He hugged himself, holding himself together. Literally. Virgil stood like that, hunched over and hugging his chest, for a long time before he stopped shaking. He sighed. 

"Wow. I didn't fall apart for once." Virgil said to himself, loud enough for the others to hear.

"'Fall apart'?" Roman put his hand on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil jumped underneath Roman's sudden touch. 

"Everytime that happens, my body shakes so wildly, it basically breaks apart. Not physically, of course. You wouldn't be able to see it. But it feels like my body is being ripped in two." Virgil shook at his own description. "It leaves me out cold for hours." Virgil then realized. He got distracted. 

Deceit was still there.

He quickly grabbed everyone, using telekinesis, and teleported them all home. 

At home, Virgil collapsed onto the floor. He was using too much power. He felt that shaking feeling start to come back, but he repressed that feeling, something he would quickly regret doing. He got up, despite being so out of his regular self.

"Virgil… that was amazing!! I didn't know you could do tha-" Roman stopped. Virgil was visibly in pain, but he was still trying to repress it. He was holding his breath. His palm was still bleeding. But worst of all he was surrounded by black clouds.

And the whites of his eyes were black again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making this too dramatic UUUGGHHH.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have a friend: Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad. She wrote a Sanders Sides fanfic as well. Please check it out! It's waaaaayyy better than mine.


	14. Short Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD! I promise! Just been distracted by nothing as usual. This one is rather short I'm sorry.

Virgil woke up in his bed, curled into a ball under his sheets. He sat up before groaning in pain. 

“What the…?” He looked at his palm. The red mark was taking up almost all the space on his hand, not healing quickly at all. He looked at the other palm. Exact same. His mind raced as his heart rate sped up as well. 

“Anyone there?” Virgil called out in a normal voice. “Anyone?” he raised it. “Hello?! ANYONE?!”

“Virgil? Virgil!” Roman’s voice shot through Virgil’s door. Roman burst in. Roman sighed in relief seeing as Virgil was finally awake. 

“What happened?” Virgil spoke while panting slightly. Roman sat down on Virgil’s bed and explained everything.

 

“I passed out again?” Virgil’s voice hung down with dread. 

“Yeah.” Roman rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed. “You good?” 

Virgil nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good.” He put his head down slightly and shot his eyes to his palms. He quickly hid them. Roman noticed.

“Virgil. What is wrong with your hands?” Roman’s eyebrows furrowed. Virgil turned his head away, pulling himself away. “Virgil. Sanders.” Roman’s voice hardened with anger. He held his hand out. “Show me. Now.” Virgil sighed, defeated. He placed his hands in Roman’s. Roman gasped as his eyes widened. The red marks in Virgil’s palms were huge and they looked like they hurt too. In fact, there was even a black part in the middle that seemed to be growing like an infection, multiple strands of black shooting across his palms in every direction. Virgil ducked his head down.

It took a couple moments, but Roman eventually got his voice back. “Virgil. What is this?!” Virgil sighed, physically deflating. 

“It’s just a thing that happens when I use my power.” Virgil said, taking his hands back and pulling the sleeves of his hoodie over them. “Nothing more, nothing less.” Roman placed his hand on his forehead.

“Does this happen every time?” Roman asked. He looked at Virgil who’s expression said everything.

“W-well usually its not this bad! I just over-used my power this time!” Virgil panicked, trying to clear things up. Roman sighed as he stood.

“C’mon, Patton’s making breakfast.” Roman motioned Virgil out before walking out. 

“Coming…” Virgil mumbled. He stood up before falling backwards onto his bed again. -what?- he thought to himself. He tried again. Unsuccessful. Eventually, he just used telekinesis and floated himself to the living room. Once he got to the couch, he collapsed onto it. 

“Oh yeah. Using my power hurts me.” He muttered into the couch cushion. He shifted himself up and took a swift look at his palms. The black part spread. Virgil winced and hid his hands again.


	15. Vent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

15 ½

Everyone, I’m so sorry. I am not proud of my story at all. You should be reading Not An Angel by Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad! Her’s is SO much better than mine! Her writing is beautiful while mine lacks many things. I am considering deleting this whole story and trying to rewrite it, though. Same story, more chapters. Now, you all HAVE to read Not An Angel by Dude_Bro_Fam_Squad. Her writing is practically flawless compared to mine.

Anyway, thank you for reading this, if you did. Sorry to let you down because it’s not a chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I hate this story. So much. The writing is awful.

Virgil eventually made his way to the kitchen table. It was difficult, but he made it. 

“Virgil, you look like you’re drunk.” Roman shot over.

“Well, sorry! My power drained all my energy!” Virgil shot back. “Oh, frick.” He fell face first into his seat. Virgil adjusted himself up. 

“You okay kiddo?” Patton spoke up.

“Yep.” Virgil answered too quickly. He then stuffed his face with breakfast. 

“Okay, Virgil if I may,” Logan spoke up. 

“You may not.” Virgil muttered.

“I could not care less. Now, simply answering with a quick ‘Yep’ is not ideal.” Logan sighed. “Don’t you see you are worrying Patton?” He said silently. 

“What about it, calculator watch? It was my response and it was true.” 

“We both know that’s false. You are not feeling okay at all.” Logan’s eyes narrowed.

“Just- leave it alone, Logan.” Roman spoke defensively.

“Seriously.” Virgil said densely. Logan sighed.

“Fine.” He eyed Virgil warrily. “I will be bringing this up later.” Virgil groaned and sunk down in his seat.

“Patton, you’ve been relatively silent. Something on your mind?” Logan turned to face Patton who was spacing out and didn’t answer. “Patton?”

“Who- whuh...huh?” Patton jumped. 

“I asked if something might be wrong?”

“W-what? I’m fine!” Patton pasted a smile on his face, though there was something off about it. Ah, that was it. It was forced.

“Patton, you are forcing a smile. What might be troubling you?” Logan sighed as Patton’s happy facade slid away. 

“I guess it’s just Deceit. He’s been bothering me by being on my mind.” Patton spoke, looking down at his hands which were clenched together tightly. “He and Remus and whoever that other guy was are really dangerous.”

“I mean, yeah, they’re dangerous.” Virgil spoke up. “But, I’ve dealt with them before!” Patton looked up. 

“You’ve fought them… on your own?” 

“Deceit is my BROTHER. Course I’ve fought them.” Virgil said, dusting away the question. “Wait. How about this? I go on my own so none of you have to be tortured by him.” 

“That’ll only be worse!” Roman yelped. “Cause if you DIE-” his voice broke slightly. “We won’t know…” he trailed off. Silence coated the entire room. But Virgil just shrugged. 

“So what?” He responded simply. “I couldn’t care less.”

“Alright, that’s it!” Logan slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up. Virgil jumped. “I am sick of you talking the way you are!! You’re just worrying everyone, don’t you see that?!”

“Then stop wasting your worries on me.” Virgil’s voice dripped with acid as he left the table and retreated to his room. Logan was taken aback. He turned and walked quietly to Virgil’s door. Just a quick scan. That’s all he needed to-

“He’s not there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally focused on the others a bit more. I have a habit of not doing that, only focusing on Vee. I'm happy though! This chapter was rather longer compared to the others! Also, big thanks to Teacupcake. Your comment lit up my day and just... thank you so much! <3

Logan stepped back. “This is not good…” he mumbled to himself.

“Pocket protector?” Roman called out. “Sorry.” he added as Patton shot him a look. 

“Logan? What’s wrong?” Patton got up and walked over. He placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder. Logan quickly shook it off and started to pace. 

“Where could he have gone?” Logan held his hand on his forehead as he paced faster. 

“Logan, calm down! Stop pacing, what happened?” Roman placed his hands on both of Logan’s shoulders. Logan froze before sighing. 

“It’s about Virgil.” Logan adjusted his glasses and tie, a nervous tic of his. (Yes, the “emotionless” one is anxious. Never thought I’d see the day.) “He’s gone.” 

“What?!” Roman’s eyes widened. Patton suddenly gasped.

“Wait, do you think he…?” He trailed off, refusing to continue. 

“Went after Deceit? Yes, now that you mention it, he probably did.” Logan finished. “Such a foolish oversight on my part, I should’ve known. Come on, we’re going after him.” He rushed off, grabbing a jacket before zooming out the door. Patton and Roman looked at each other before following Logan’s lead. 

Logan jumped into his own car, waiting impatiently for the others. He tapped his foot on the car floor. ‘Wait.’ he thought to himself. ‘I’ll search for him.’ Logan inhaled, shutting his eyes and focusing. 

 

“I’ll defeat you, Deceit! I’ve done it once before, I’ll do it again!” Virgil called out in a confident yet panicked voice. 

“Oh, you will, will you?” Deceit chuckled darkly. “Yeah, right. And I’ll be a good guy.” He broke down in laughter. “Forget it, Virge! You know I’m stronger.”

“You’re right. I do know that.” Virgil shrugged. “But, I don’t care.”

“Well, let the GAMES BEGIN!” Deceit called out. The two flew at each other and-

 

Logan stopped watching, jumping as he stopped.   
“Whoa, Lo. You all good?” A voice spoke. Logan jumped once more before seeing that is was only Roman. 

“Roman, can you not do that?” Logan sighed.

“Not do what, talk?” Roman snapped back. Logan rubbed his hand down his face.

“I apologize. You simply scared me.” 

“Oh. But, what were you doing anyway?” 

“I was scanning for Virgil. It seems we were right.” Logan paused. “He’s fighting Deceit as we speak.” Patton tensed. 

“Do you know where?” Patton asked through clenched teeth. Logan swallowed audibly. He looked away. 

“I’m afraid I do not. But! I could try to find out!” Logan inhaled again and focused. Roman and Patton looked at each other. Logan gasped as he jumped out of the scan. 

“I’ve pinpointed the location. I don’t have the name, but I know the general direction.” He gripped the steering wheel, starting the car up. In seconds, they were off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Virgil, but someone cuts in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooohohohohoo! Be ready!!!!

They flew at each other…

And Virgil was down first. 

 

“Crap!” Logan gasped. “We’ve got to go. Now.” He grabbed the others hands and dragged them along. 

Logan had wanted a clear sight of where they were going, so after they’d parked he did another scan. 

Only to find that Virgil had been knocked down already.

 

Logan, Patton, and Roman were running, and stumbling their way, to… wherever they’re going. Logan’s eyes were closed as he followed his scan. After a bit, he suddenly stopped, causing the others to run into him.

“We’re here.” Logan said in a darker voice. In front of them, stood a broken, beaten, burned building (whoa that was a lot of b’s). The other two gasped. 

“Whoa, what happened here?” Patton whimpered. 

“A fire. And a huge one at that.” Logan touched his fingertips to his forehead. “Only problem is, this was recent. And by recent, I mean it was either Deceit or Virgil.” Roman heaved out a breath. 

“Whoo. That’s… that’s not good. How come no one noticed?” Roman had his hand strung through his hair. 

“Simple. A- uh...” Logan paused. “Wait. Now that I think about it, I’ve been around this entire town multiple times and have never seen this building before.”

D’you think that Deceit, y’know..?” Roman shrugged while grimacing. 

“Made it?” Logan finished, reading the sentence before it reached Roman’s lips. “Likely, I suppose… yes that would make sense. I’m surprised no one’s noticed it, though.”

“We should, uh, get going.” Patton whispered. Logan jumped slightly before nodding.

“Right. Follow me.” He marched forward and the others did the same. Logan burst through the doors.

“VIRGIL!!” Roman called out. “VIRGIL ANSWER ME-” He froze.

“Admit it, Virgil. You’re never going to defeat me.” 

“I already admitted it.” Virgil’s voice was muffled, but no one knew why until they looked. 

Virgil was on the ground, Deceit stepping on his chest and his hand over Virgil’s face, crushing his head to the floor. 

“Let him go!” Roman called out from the doorway. Deceit turned his head while Virgil shifted his eyes in their direction. 

“Guys! I told you, I can handle him!” Virgil then brought his legs to his chest and kicked them up, hitting Deceit in the stomach. Deceit was knocked off. He collapsed and started coughing which lead into dark laughter. 

“For a *cough* anxious piece of crap, you can be kinda *cough, cough* strong.” Deceit spoke, grinning. He forced himself up, continuing to cough. 

“Yeah. I can.” Virgil snarled as he rose to his feet. His eyes narrowed as he turned to the others. “What. are you all. doing here?!”

“Virgil,” Logan spoke up, catching Virgil’s attention. “After we had our argument, I felt guilty. I wanted to check how you were feeling. So, I took a quick scan, but you were gone. It scared me. It scared all of us.” Roman and Patton nodded solemnly. 

“Oh.” Virgil shifted in his spot. “Well, then… I guess I could, y’know, say sorry…” He looked away. The others looked at each other and shrugged. That was the best they were gonna get from him.

“V-V-Virgil!” Patton shook, pointing to somewhere behind Virgil. 

“Wha-” Virgil was cut off as someone wrapped their arm around his neck. “AUGH!”

“Oh, stop screaming already.” A familiar voice spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAAHHHAHAAHAH! You'll see... in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There I go, adding more drama and more twists. Sorry. 
> 
> Ugh, what is my problem with short chapters?!

“P-put me down!” Virgil choked out. “Who a-are-” But his eyes widened. “No.”

“Virgil, who is that?!” Patton’s voice rang out. “Put Virgil down!!” 

The man scoffed. “Why would I put down my own idiotic son? I don’t have to listen to someone as worthless as YOU!” Patton flinched. Tears welled in his eyes.

“I-I-I’m n-not… I’m not w-worthless!” He cried. “. . . a m i?” He turned to the others.

“Patton, do NOT listen to him.” Logan spoke, wrapping Patton in his arms. Patton gripped Logan’s arms tightly, sobbing.

“Well, YOU’RE Virgil’s father?” Roman snapped, standing in an attack position. 

“Yes, I am.” The man spoke. He let go of Virgil’s throat but immediately grabbed the small man’s wrist, holding him up. Virgil cried out in pain. “This little crap causing trouble?” (sorry, I don’t write swear words.)

“No. He’s not. And I would advise you to put him down. Now.” Logan spoke, holding his right hand in front of himself. He waited and when the man didn’t put Virgil down; “Sorry, Virgil.” Logan then swiped his hand to the right, shooting the father against the wall. Virgil groaned but quickly stood and sprinted away from his father. He staggered his way to Roman, who in response grabbed Virgil and dragged him away. Roman quickly shifted Virgil in his arms, running towards Logan’s car. 

“Are you okay?” Roman muttered. But Virgil didn’t respond. “Virge?” Roman looked down. Virgil had hit his head when Logan threw him and his dad against the wall, so Virgil was out. Roman sighed. 

“Patton, let’s go.” Logan whispered as he grabbed Patton’s hand. Patton sniffed and nodded. They both ran to Logan’s car, right behind the other two. 

“Is Virgil doing okay?” Logan asked as soon as they all got in the car. “I didn’t mean to throw them so hard.” 

“He’s out cold.” Roman responded. “Patton, are you alright?”

“I d-don’t really kn-know.” Patton stuttered. He was shaking. “Am I w-worthless?” He asked after a short pause.

“Of course not!” Logan’s hands gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white. “You’re worth so much! You’re one of the nicest people I know! Never think that of yourself.” Patton smiled lightly.

“Thank you.” But his mind said otherwise. His mind was still racing with dark thoughts. But he smiled. Logan realized the thoughts going through Patton’s head and gripped the wheel tightly again. 

“Patton, I apologize in advance, but that is enough.”

“What do you mean, Lo?” Patton smiled.

“Excuse me, I can read thoughts.” Patton’s happy facade slid away once again. 

“Well then don’t.” Patton growled. Logan and Roman jumped at the sudden change of tone. Roman shot a look at Logan that said: ‘Let’s leave him alone.’ Logan nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hsart si siht | this is trash
> 
> Taking a break on this one and Bad Deals to write The New One. Sorry, the ideas never end. -.-


	20. vent again

sorry to waste your time but im not okay. im not okay at all. im gonna need a longer break. school's started. im sorry.


	21. PLEASE CHECK HER OUT

PLEASE READ DUDE_BRO_FAM_SQUAD'S FANFIC, NOT AN ANGEL! I BEG OF YOU!! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.


	22. Home Sweet Home..?

By the time they all made it home, Virgil was slightly coming to. Roman was trying to keep his eye on Virgil as best he could. He had told the others he was going to stay up as late as he could in case Virge woke up. Of course, Princey ended up drifting off eventually.

When Virgil actually woke up, he gasped awake, terrified. 

“Where... Where am I..?!” he felt around in the pitch black before finding Roman’s hand. He sighed in relief, most of the panic seeping away. He tried to rack his brain to remember what in the hell had happened.

Then he remembered. Deceit.. Remus.. whoever that stranger was..

And his dad..

The thought of his dad threw him back into panic, knowing that he was out for Virgil. It made him even more anxious that his dad was also most likely after all of Virgil’s friends too. What the hell could he do? He felt useless. He went into battle only to be saved. He didn’t want to be saved. He wanted to be the hero. He wanted to be GOOD ENOUGH. Tears streamed down his cheeks, smudging his eyeshadow. 

He didn’t care. 

He knew, though, he’d have to clean it up later so he wouldn’t worry Pat.. Or Lo.. Or Roman. He sighed, his head was still pounding from earlier. He felt himself slowly slip back into unconsciousness. He was worried that he might have a concussion but that wasn’t important at that moment..

He nodded off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack- it’s kinda short bUT ITS CONTENT! So hopefully it’s good enough.. I realized that so many people were following this story and I had felt like I have been betraying all of you by not posting. And I’m sorry. Life’s been stressful and I sorta forgot about AO3. But I’m back! I’ll probably get to write a lot too, considering that my school’s out for a moth cuz of Coronavirus. Okay I’ll stop ranting now, bye!


End file.
